comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cato Dike (Earth-623)
'Cato Dike '''is a Roman demigod, born in the 21st century. He is a son of Jupiter, the Roman king of the gods (and lord of the skies), and the Kryptonian superhero, Kara Zor-El (Supergirl). Cato is of fifteen years of age, and is a Praetor amongst the Sixteenth Legion. He is the older brother of Aria Dike , a Greek demigod daughter of Zeus. Appearance Cato is a tall, slender boy with a chiseled jaw and dramatically handsome features. He is 5'9" with a slender nose and golden-brown eyes. His hair, usually close cropped due to Legion formality, is a cloudy white, with hints of silver-gray. His upper body is somewhat muscular, while his legs are well toned and well defined. His skin is of fair skin tone, while his back and chest are tanned from days in the heat. A branded, black insignia of the Roman Eagle sits on the inside of his left forearm, complimented by the letters ''SPQR (Senatus Populusqe Romanus); ''a symbol of his allegiance to the Legion. Cato is usually dressed in casual wear; a T-shirt and jeans, majority of the time. In the winter, he adorns himself with black, knuckle-less gloves and gray, wool caps. He enjoys wearing sneakers, but wears flip-flops on occasion during the summer. In battle, he wears the traditional purple praetor robes, as well as a set of Roman legionnaire armour. He lacks a helmet, but makes up for this in his intense fighting skills, with which he performs using a Roman ''gladius. In battle, he wields the Roman scutum, and occasionally carries two Roman pila. On an regular basis, he carries the gladius on his hip, as well as hides a pugio in his boot. He has a faint, white scar below his left eye, which is half a centimeter long. Lastly, Cato has a cloud shaped birthmark on the bottom of his right foot. After being dipped in the River Styx during the Battle of Long Creek, this birthmark became his Achilles' Heel, which was soon dispersed after bathing in the healing Waters of Neptune at Cyrus Bay. Cato has been described by many as handsome, and is thought to be one of the most attractive members of the Sixteenth Legion. Fellow praetor and friend, Lorna Raves, commented on Cato's looks, saying, "Cato is one handsome fellow. Yes, he is smart. Yes, he is kind. But I doubt anyone would listen to him if he was as ugly as an ass's hide.....What?! I speak only the truth." Personality Cato is a kind young man, who has much respect for his elders. He is the type of person to help an old woman across the street, as well as deliver mercy to wrong-doers. Cato's soul is as pure as anyone's, but he is not without flaws. Cato believes, and has been told, that his fatal flaw is that he puts too much burden on himself. After speaking with the Council of Hippocrates, he realized that by burdening himself with others' problems, he would eventually get himself killed. Being the last son of Jupiter, much pressure is put on Cato to be the best at everything. At times he releases anger uncontrollably, ravishing battlefields of monsters. Other times, he pints up his distress, not knowing how to deal with it. However, he never lets this show when addressing his soldiers. Cato is a powerful young man, with a long life ahead of him. Lately, however, he has been stressed out by realization and belief that he could have saved the millions of people killed during the Titan War of Apokolips. History To be added Paraphernalia : All of Cato's weaponry is crafted from Imperial gold, the only substance (other than Celestial bronze, Stygian iron) able to slay monsters. gladius (gladii, ''pl.) : The ''gladius ("sword" in Latin) is the primary weapon of the Roman foot soldier. It is a short sword, commonly Gladii are two-edged for cutting and have a tapered point for stabbing during thrusting. A solid grip is provided by a knobbed hilt added on, with ridges for the fingers. Blade strength is achieved by welding together strips, in which case the sword has a channel down the center, or by fashioning a single piece of high-carbon steel, rhomboidal in cross-section. The owner's name is often engraved or punched on the blade. The gladius is sheathed in a scabbard mounted on a belt or shoulder strap, some on the right, some on the left. Some say soldiers reach across their body to draw it, and others affirm that the position of the shield makes this method of drawing too difficult. A centurion wears it on the opposite side as a mark of distinction. scutum (scuta, ''pl.) : The ''scutum ''("shield" in Latin) is the primary defense mechanism of the Roman foot soldier. The ''scutum is a 10 kg large rectangle curved shield made from two sheets of wood glued together and covered with canvas and leather, usually with a spindle shaped boss along the vertical length of the shield. The scutum is light enough to be held in one hand and its large height and width cover the entire wielder, making him very unlikely to get hit by missile fire and in hand-to-hand combat. The metal boss, or umbo, in the center of the scutum also makes it an auxiliary punching weapon as well. pilum (pila, pl.) : The pilum is a a javeline commonly used by Roman soldiers. It is generally about 2 metres (6 ft 7 in) long overall, consisting of an iron shank about 7 millimetres (0.28 in) in diameter and 60 centimetres (24 in) long with pyramidal head. The shank is joined to the wooded shaft by either a socket or a flat tang. Soldiers carry, commonly, two pilum into battle. At the beggining of the battle, they throw the pilum to knock their enemies shields away, or to unblanace them. This will then allow them to rush in with their gladii or spathae. pugio (pugiones, pl.) : The pugio (from the Latin word pugno or "fight") is a dagger used by Roman soldiers as a side arm. Pugiones serve no real purpose, often used by legionares as decoration. However, they can be wielded as side arms, in the unexpected cases of attempted assassionation, or to defend one's self against random monster attacks. Abilities Electrokinesis: Cato has the minor ability to control electricity. Throug focusin his Olympian parentage, he can channel his energy throughout his body, creating invisible static waves that attract lightning from the clouds. Over time he has learned how to increase the intensity of the volts, as well as channel them throughout his weapons. Aerokinesis: Due to his father's reign over the clouds, Cato can control the winds. He can will them to need, allowing him to float and fly (however, he uses his natural ability of flight which takes less concentration). He can change the course of winds, as well as console mentally with the four wind gods. He has been proven to be able to tame ''venti ''(wind spirits) as well as generate massive tornadoes. Flight: Cato has the unique ability to fly, an ability he takes from his mother's Kryptonian blood. This allows him defy gravity, giving him the ability to fly. Cato has been known to achieve great heights, going so far as above Mount Everest. However, he has never broken the sound barrier or the Earth's atmosphere. Super Durability: Due to his partial-Kryptonian physiology, Cato has an increased form of durability. Normal weapons, including Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, and Stygian iron can not penetrate his skin. Bullets bounce off of him, and he is not harmed by toxins of harmful light rays. The only thing strong enough to penetrate his body is that of an immortal's weapon, or an obstacle set up by an immortal. Trivia *Cato Dike is an SI (self-insertion) of Scribe. Dike is an embodiment of him, and represents his most noted features: kindness, good morality, and a smart attitude. His fatal flaw is what Scribe believes to be his own. Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Durability Category:Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Earth-623 Category:Members of the Sixteenth Legion (Earth-623) Category:Praetors (Earth-623) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Zoolingualism Category:Latin Speakers Category:Aerokinesis Category:Single Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness